deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the main protagonist of the Samurai Jack television series produced by Cartoon Network. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Link vs Samurai Jack *Raiden VS Samurai Jack *Ryoma vs Samurai Jack (Zinniax-13) *Ryu Hayabusa vs. Samurai Jack *Samurai Jack vs. Aang *Samurai Jack vs. Afro Samurai *Samurai Jack VS Guts (By Derpurple, Complete) *Samurai Jack vs. Kenshin Himura *Samurai Jack vs. Roronoa Zoro (By Strunton, Complete) *Tsumichi vs Samurai Jack (Complete) *Darth Vader V.S Samurai Jack *Samurai Jack vs. Samurott *Kratos VS Samurai Jack Possible Opponents *Katana (DC Comics) *King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Kenshin Himura (Samurai X) *Usagi Yojimbo History Jack is getting a new series, so new information will appear here Death Battle Info * Name: Real Name Unknown, called "Jack" * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Allies: Scotsman * Enemies: Numerous, but mainly Aku. * Occupation: A Samurai from the Past Physical Abilities * Jack has been trained by masters from around the world in both mental and physical training. One such instance was when he learned how to "jump good." Previously, he thought the people using that technique were flying, demonstrating the extent of the ability. * Is able to fight and react at Relativistic speeds * Martial Arts master Sword - Katana * Said to be a "Magic Sword" by Aku * Deals far, far higher damage against Evil Beings, such as Aku. The sword's damage against sinister beings is so great, that Aku was forced to tear open a portal and flung Jack into the Future. * Jack is able to call upon his ancesters to greatly enchance his power. Feats * Jack's childhood, forced away from his home by Aku, trained by masters around the world * Even though his main weapon is a sword, he apparently has experience in Archery. * Resisted hypnosis from a Rave, and managed to fight off mind controlled civilians. * Fights his own evil self. He defeats him by imagining he did not exist. * Evades Sunlight * Before a waterdrop can even hit the floor, he defeats an entire group of formidable bounty hunters, and he evades every single one of their attacks * Fights the Ultrabots, calls upon the might of his ancestors to help. The Ultrabots are made of an almost indestructible metal in the Samurai Jackverse. * Fights the Guardian. The Guardian foresees him returning to that portal to return to the past. * Tags and one hits a flying plane. * Overcomes his evil within * Fights and Defeats Demongo, Aku's then strongest minion, who can summon whole armies of fallen warriors. * He can also fight on the Astral Plane * With just simple equipment, he planned out an ambush that demolished an entire robot army. He has shown great intelligence both in and out of battle, in addition to his wisdom. * His Jumping Good technique catches Aku offguard, and he even thinks he's flying. * He has climbed sheer cliffs with no equipment except for his bare hands. Faults * Jack's sword is not as effective on beings who are not evil, though it can still harm innocent beings. * Goes out of his way to help others. Respect Threads * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2efkrg/respect_samurai_jack? * http://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/off-topic-5/respect-samurai-jack-1495416/ * http://comicvine.gamespot.com/samurai-jack/4005-44135/forums/samurai-jack-respect-thread-569699/ Poll Who do you think Samurai Jack would face if he appeared in Death Battle? Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Guts (Berserk) Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) Silver Samuri (Marvel Comics) Yoshimitsu (Tekken,Soul Calibur) Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:TV combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Samurai Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Completed Profile